Domia
Domia is a large empire that spans hundreds of miles of rich farmlands, forests and Rivers. Domia is known for its military strength, slavery, and vast knowledge. The Capital of Domia is Ad Pontis which translates as "the bridge", it is the center of Domia and it is also where its Emperor lives. Provinces *Amentium Provincia *Amnis Provincia *Ardoris Provincia *Centrum Provincia *Crocotulus Provincia *Damonus Provincia *Hemadius Provincia *Litoribus Provincia *Mehadia Provincia *Morium Provincia *Purum Provincia *Robrum Provincia *??? Provincia *??? Provincia History Founding of Domia Before the Conjunction, the lands of Dom were ran by waring factions lead by many war lords fighting for control over small regions. City state faught for dominance over one another. The lands never saw peace. When the Conjunction reshaped the world a hero arose from its ashes to help rebuild. His name was unknown, but he was favored by the gods. For this, he was eventually known as Benedictus. He claimed that the Three Wise Men spoke to him and taught him how to be civilized. They came to him one at a time and provided him with gifts. Balthazar gave him the gift of knowledge Benedictus was taught the new language of Latin, which he spread to all corners of Dom. He was taught about order and democracy and pleged to bring it to his home. Melkyor game wim the gift of wisdom. He was taught how to be a wise leader and gave him forsight. Gaspar gave him the gift of power, for without it, he could not rule. Benedictus. Would make the nation whole. A threat greater than any had ever been seen in Dom. Creatures of all types poored into the Material Plane and mortals were being slaughtered by the thousands. Benedictus pleaded with the gods to help him, and so they did. The provided him with armor and weapons built specifically to battle the creatures threatening his home. He simgle handed slew each and every fiend that dared enter the lands of Dom. Through divine might he saved the land. The warlords saw this and knew he was blessed. Benedictus taught these warlords all that he had been taught and this is when they gave him the name Benedictus, which means 'blessed.' in the common tongue. A short few years later, Benedictus gathered all of the leaders of the land together at the Great Bridge. He used it as a metaphor to 'bridge the gap' between all factions. He was able to successfully make them all into brothers. Benedictus ruled this new nation and the Great Bridge was named its capilot. In 7 AC, Ad Pontis, which means 'at the bridge,' became this capitol of the new Empire of Domia and his people named him Primus, the first. Years past and the Primus had three sons, each with their own special gifts. While building the nation, the Primus created three positions of power for his sons. Antius was noble and had an air of leadership about him. He became the first Emperor, representing the power of Gaspar. Faitius was filled with knowledge and had a sharp whit. He was made the first of the Maesters, who were charged with never forgetting and represent Balthazar. The third was Omaius, who would be made the first of the priesthood of Domia. His priesthood, while worsipping all three of the Wise Men, would represent Melkyor, the wise. Geography Government & Law Size: 20000 hexs Economy:36000 Loyalty:36000 Stability:36000 Fame:50 Infamy:35 Ruler: Emperor Ernestus Ruler: Consort: Councilor: General: Maximus Titamus Grand Diplomat: Arnaius Heir: High Priest: Magister: Marshal: Royal Enforcer: Spymaster: Treasurer: Viceroy: Warden: